Ethan
Appearance Ethan is a teenage boy who wears a black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. He has long somewhat curly brown hair and brown eyes. He carries two swords and a M-60 on his back has two Glock 17s on his holster. On his jacket, there is a large eight pointed star on the back as well as a smaller star on the front, to his right side. Personality Ethan has violent and happy personality. In his violent side, he has negative emotions as his happy side is positive. He also holds onto hope, mostly for war. He knows that if the good side held onto it, they would win the war. Background When Ethan was six, he wandered into a forested area and discovered a tomb. He opens it and somehow awoken a being who was in a sleeping state. The being identified himself as a god of light and told Ethan that his name was LightMask. Ethan then gained the element of light and trained with LightMask so he can control the element. He then went out to the world, having a special armor he made with the help of LightMask. Ethan faced off many enemies that were a threat to the world but as he did that, he found other people who has the power of a element. His friends are Tarakon, Chiller, Rex, Clara, William, Trey, Cody, Honkro, Max, Cole, Dimentro, GameTester, Krystal, Shifter, and Zane. He and all his friends worked as a team to defeat enemies that came their way until a ancient evil was awoken. The forces of evil and good then declared war onto each other. Pyhtro, the ruler of evil, vowed to never stop until he murders his family members that are against him and to enslave the universe. The forces of good decided to band together to form S.S.P.C.U. which stands for: SERVE.SECURE.CONTAIN.PROTECT.UNITE. Ethan was happy with his job in S.S.P.C.U. and vows to do his best with helping to end the war and make sure that no evil will try to rise. After awhile, he starts to feel negative emotions but half of him still feels positive emotions. Protector feared of what is to come since he knew someone who had the same problem with negative emotions. Ethan one day went into form called Madness, a form he transformed when he was a child. He had somehow managed to channel the energy and gained control of it. Later on, he would transform to forms that were above Madness. The forms are: Madness Revenge Hatred Anger Pain Ethan had trouble with Pain and is still having difficulty controlling it. Protector said that Pain is very hard to control and no one in millions of years mastered it except one of his students he once had. Few years later, Pythro resurrected his dead son, Death Omega (or Omega). He injects his son with blood from other races and used majin flesh to make it be Omega's flesh. The heroes (Ethan and his friends) fought the hybrid but couldn't seem to destroy him. One day Death Omega uses his majin flesh to create 10 daughters. He their strengths to almost be equal as his and sent them to kill the heroes and to bring Tarakon. The 10 daughters killed most of the heroes, leaving Ethan, Chiller, and Rex alive as they captured Tarakon to use the Majin spell on him. Ethan felt like he failed to do his job and trained harder than he had before. He encountered the 10 daughters and was realized it was a mistake to fight them alone. He held onto hope, which causes him to use the Immortal Deadline power and had the power to kill anything but temporarily. He killed the monsters and learned from the Protector that the power of resurrection doesn't work . He realized that Pythtro had gained control of it and can revive almost any being from Hell. Protector told the heroes to seek the world for his son, Reborn, since his son created the power of resurrection. They found him and ask him to help them with gaining back control over resurrection. He agreed and said they have to unlock the magic in order to gain control again. They found a location in Orlando where it has a magic area for resurrection. Reborn and his father used their magic to release the power in it. They were suddenly attacked by the force of evil, who wouldn't let the the good has the power again. They sent out Majin Tarakon and Ethan uses his armor, (which suddenly evolved), to stop his best friend and get him out of the spell. They fought each other as Chiller and Rex fought Death Omega. Ethan told Tarakon about the good times they had together and it had managed to make Tarakon to break out of the spell and made his armor of darkness to evolve into dragon armor like Ethan's. They decided to fuse together, becoming Ethakon. They helped Chiller and Rex fight Death Omega. Pythtro watched his son be beaten by teenagers and ordered his two brothers to send out their kids, Tarulan's son, Death Toll, and Zaygoran's daughter. Chiller and Rex said they would fight them and leave Ethakon to fight the hybrid. Reborn and Protector released the power from in the area, making one of his resurrection beacons become unlocked. Protector used the spiritual energy of his dead daughter, Hope, to send a wave of fear to evil, forcing them to retreat. Ethan then used the power of resurrection to revive Clara and William. Later on, the forces of good continued to fight their enemies, wondering when will the war end. Weapons Sword of Light DeathBringer Two custom Glock 17s Custom adamantite M-60 Ring of weapons Explosions Power When Ethan was a shadow, he learned that he can learn other elemental powers. When he turned back into a human, he realized that he can gain other elemental powers. Ethan got the idea of gathering all the dragon balls to wish to be part Saiyan. He followed his idea and was overjoyed that he became a Saiyan. He trained himself to become a Super Saiyan and later learned the second transformation of it. He is still currently training with Beerus and Whis along with his friends. He injected himself a titan shifting liquid. Fun Facts Hates it when people goes breaks into his house Favorite song: "Courtesy Call" by Thousand Foot Krutch Favorite food: Pizza Loves bombs Category:Character